


A Drunken Story-Teller

by ImLikeALightswitch



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, Elder Scrolls Online, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: ...I'm not sure what else to tag this with, Did I have to make a whole new OC just for this?, I couldn't find anyone canon who seemed like they'd do this, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:21:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29791842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImLikeALightswitch/pseuds/ImLikeALightswitch
Summary: An Altmer mage accidently finds himself tangled up in an unexpected trip through Tamriel's history, brought on by the ramblings of a drunk Dunmer.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 2





	A Drunken Story-Teller

**Author's Note:**

> Ay, more Aed.
> 
> I'm not sure how I feel about this one, I like most of it but the pacing seems strange to me and it sort of just became an excuse to tell stories about my bastard. Stories are fun, though. I promise I'll delve into where Aed actually comes from and what his deal is one day, but for now, have bits and pieces.Fun fact: Aed's old wife was the Oblivion HoK OC of an old friend. I don't think they use her anymore though.
> 
> This will have a couple more parts, eventually, to wrap it up.
> 
> If anyone finds anything that should be tagged, let me know. Any feedback, constructive criticism, questions, or suggestions are welcome of course.

It had been quite some time, now.

Enrmo had dedicated this time of his life, took time away from his studies, to pursue research of a strange, and very specific type. It was something he never could've imagined taking an interest in, but the deeper he went down the rabbit hole he accidentally found himself fallen into, the more consumed by it he became.

It started in an inn, in the late evening. Enrmo came here twice a week to get a drink and a meal. As his visits continued, he started to notice another regular, a very tall, imposing Dunmer man.

He was loud, a bit rambunctious, and very flirty. At first he was an annoyance more than anything, his visits to the inn were sporadic, so Enrmo couldn't plan to avoid him. It irritated him, but there wasn't anything he could do. At least this Dunmer seemed content to leave him alone.

As he encountered this Dunmer more, he started listening to what he was saying, because why not, the mer was going to tell his stories and interrupt his night anyway, so Enrmo may as well listen. Besides, the mer had a strange  _ gravity _ to him, it was hard  _ not _ to listen, really. He learned the Dunmer's name, his name was Aed. This name became far more important to him and relevant in his life than he ever thought it would.

Most of Aed's stories made Enrmo scoff and roll his eyes. They were simply drunken lies and make-believe stories from a mer trying too hard to impress, as well-told as they were. Some of them were entertaining, sure, but the second-hand embarrassment from hearing the obvious lies was almost too much to bare.

However, Enrmo was an older mer, in his late hundreds; He was well-read, intelligent, and learned much of Tamriel's history throughout his life of study. As he listened to the Dunmer's stories, he noticed something strange, something uncomfortable. He began to realize how  _ accurate _ and  _ personal _ the stories sounded. He's heard many tall tales come from the mouths of drunken Nords and mer alike, but this started to sound different.

After a particularly detailed and graphic story about one of Aed's sexual conquests (Which was the topic of his stories rather often, much to Enrmo's dismay), Enrmo realized it actually held a lot of specific and traceable historical information about an event Enrmo had studied once before. He found himself in the library of the College of Winterhold, studying Aed's claims for the first time.

His research was slow-going, and after a while he was nearly tempted to give up on it. This was ridiculous anyways, why was he wasting his time trying to find historical evidence to back up the claims of a drunken dark elf flirt at an inn? However, after sorting through book after book about a dragon cult in the distant land of Elsweyr, he recognized a name. It was the name of a male Khajiit that wasn't anyone of importance in the event, but who took a minor role, only noteworthy enough to be mentioned in this one book. But the name, it was the name of the Khajiit man Aed claimed to have had sex with.

It was such a small detail, almost insignificant, but it sent Enrmo's curious and scholarly mind into a spiral. Aed was not a mer of study and reading, that much was obvious. Enrmo had no proof but he found it very hard, almost impossible, to believe that this Dunmer alcoholic had found this one name in this one specific book (That took Enrmo's practiced eyes hours to find even when he was specifically looking for it, mind you), and decided to lie about sleeping with this one beastman.

The trouble, however, was that this event Aed claimed to have bore witness to happened in 2E, 584. It was currently 4E 202, meaning Aed would have to be at  _ least  _ 948 years old which is just… Impossible. It's impossible. No magic could extend a Dunmer's life that long, not even Telvanni magic. Even if it could be done, Aed was not magically inclined enough to do so. In one of his stories he did mention being part of the Psijic Order for a period of time but that story ended with him getting "kicked out" for "misconduct". He had been very vague, perhaps intentionally so, but if this were true it still would not explain his impossibly long life.

The next time Enrmo saw Aed, he listened carefully. He took  _ notes _ . Unfortunately, the Dunmer didn't have much of interest to say, he seemed preoccupied with trying to get laid. Of course he succeeded, as always. Enrmo left the inn that night feeling a bit stupid, and like he had wasted his time and let one silly story mess with his head. However, he found himself returning to the inn more often than normal, still hoping to get more information from the Dunmer. Perhaps a part of him really wanted this to be an amazing accidental discovery, as unlikely as it was. Maybe because he was bored. Maybe this foolish Dunmer's looks and charm had gripped him like it gripped everyone else around him. No, that would be ridiculous.

He encountered Aed once more, only a couple days later. Sure enough, soon the charismatic and handsome man had a small crowd gathered around him, as always, as he took in large amounts of mead and ale and told his ludicrous tales. This time, he was regaling a time he spent in Highrock, specifically Rivenspire. He talked about how often he received news of Tiber Septim's conquest of Tamriel, how high tensions were throughout the entire continent. However, his perspective was from inside bathhouses and skooma dens, which made this story far less interesting to Enrmo. It lacked anything for him to look into, anything to trace Aed back to. He left, disappointed once more. He decided to give the man one last shot before he gave up for good.

It took a while to see Aed again, and Enrmo's patience was rewarded greatly. He was treated to a very serious story, told like an old hero recalling his time at war. There was no boast, no crowd-pleasing humor and over exaggeration. Aed was hunched over a table, speaking in a low and serious voice to a much smaller crowd than normal, who all leaned in to listen with curious looks, enraptured by the story. Enrmo quickly took the nearest empty table to listen as well.

It didn't take long for Enrmo to get up to speed and realize what this story was about. Aed was talking about the Oblivion Crisis, when Mehrunes Dragon attempted to overrun Tamriel. Aed spoke about how he was in Cyrodiil at the time, and that he was  _ married _ . He was drunk, but even still, Enrmo found himself captured by the way Aed described what he claimed to have experienced.

He described in great detail how he closed shut the jaws of Oblivion, charging into the gates, going into the Deadlands of Mehrunes Dragon alone. How he fought tooth-and-nail against Xivilai and Dremora, how he pillaged and explored their maze-like towers.

He described a sigil stone, the sources of power that held open the Oblivion Gates on Nirn. He used his hands and whole body to describe the feeling of reaching into the flames to grasp the sigil stone, how the power felt in his hands, and the explosion afterwards from the gate closing around him that left him disoriented and in pain back on Tamriel, where the gate now laid in ruins.

After the serious and action-packed part of the story was over, a couple of the listeners inquired about Aed's past wife, much to Enrmo's appreciation. Finally, he was given more information to track down and build off of.

In his drunken state, and perhaps because his wife was long dead at this point, Aed had no issue explaining that his wife was a "very hot" Nord who also happened to be the  _ Listener of the Dark Brotherhood _ and  _ The Guildmaster of the Thieves Guild  _ in Cyrodiil at the time. In reply to the very  _ enthusiastic _ response he got from his small audience, he only laughed and said " _ I have a type. _ " Enrmo would argue that it seemed like Aed had a lot of "types", and he didn't find it hard to believe that "very hot" Nordic Listeners and Guildmasters were one of them.

The next day, Enrmo searched thoroughly for anything he could find about previous Listeners and Guildmasters. Obviously, he had very little luck. He considered going to the Brotherhood and Guild themselves, but what would he do? Walk right up to front doors and ask if they keep a record and if he could see it? It seemed hopeless. He started searching for more "under the table" methods of getting this information, figuring if  _ anyone _ had it, it would be members of Skyrim's underworld. 

He was out of his element around criminals and thugs. It was obvious, and it was taken advantage of. Enrmo had wealth, honed social skills, and the means to defend himself. He could handle it. Eventually he finally managed to get some information. The individual he got it from claimed to be a previous member of the Thieves Guild, and made sure to inform Enrmo that he only had very old information, not much on the current Guildmaster, and that he wasn't exactly sure how accurate his information on the previous Listeners was, as he had never actually been in the Brotherhood. Enrmo knew these people weren't trustworthy, but the man seemed honest enough. It cost a hefty price, but Enrmo had what he needed.

Sure enough, the time and name lined up. The Guildmaster of the Thieves Guild and the Listener of the Dark Brotherhood of Cyrodiil in 3E 433 were the same woman, and even greater still, it was recorded that she  _ had _ been married, to a Dunmer.

Enrmo couldn't help but feel… excited, though even more vexed. Things seemed to be adding up, all of the hints and stories he had found over time were consistent. Aed's stories slowly started to seem less like obvious lies. He wondered, overwhelmed, how much of everything he had dismissed before was actually true. He kicked himself mentally for how much potentially valuable information he had ignored and forgotten. 

And still, he had no information about this Dunmer himself, besides his name, and his behaviors. Was he even Dunmer? How was he alive to witness all of this, and how, after all of these terrifying adventures he experienced, is he still alive?

Enrmo entered the inn once again, took a seat, and waited awhile. Sure enough, Aed wandered through the front doors eventually, loud and confident and full of energy, greeting everyone he recognized. He was sober, or at least seemed like it for now.

Enrmo came to the inn with the intention of confronting Aed, speaking to him for the first time about his stories, and his past. Though as he watched the charming man take his usual drink and sit at the table nearest to the bar, he began to feel… nervous. In a strange way, Aed seemed a bit untouchable, like something distant that Enrmo had no business trying to reach out to. He was a spectacle, a gorgeous natural wonder that Enrmo, quite frankly, suddenly felt  _ unworthy _ of.

Perhaps it was only some sort of anxiety, some old thread of his childhood reclusiveness showing its face once more, but regardless it kept him tethered to his seat, watching from a distance as Aed's usual crowd gathered. Aed got progressively more drunk, and the stories began. Enrmo listened intently, discreetly scribbling notes of things to look into in the library later.

"You've been in here an awful lot. Lots of random topics you've been looking into. Working on something specific?"

Urag gro-Shub regarded Enrmo with some amount of familiarity, as Enrmo was in his library often. The Altmer scholar shrugged.

"Mm, not particularly. I'm… researching some claims made by… a certain party. They seemed untruthful to me so I'm trying to validate or disprove them."

"Interesting. I never took you for the type to get wrapped up in the tall tales of clout chasers."

Enrmo frowned, turning to look at Urag.

"Well it's not like that, I think… I'm becoming convinced they're telling the truth. I just don't know, it's a very confusing situation, Urag."

"Well spare me the details, I have work to do."

Urag lifted a stack of books off of his desk, walking away to put them back on the shelves. Enrmo sighed in relief, returning to his research. He honestly wasn't sure how to explain what he was doing. "Some drunk in a bar was telling stories so I want to know if he's lying." It sounds ridiculous. It's probably better off that Urag thinks Enrmo has simply let himself get wrapped up in some scholarly drama.

When Enrmo found Aed in the inn again, he made a bold move. He let himself become a part of Aed's crowd. He felt out of place, and quietly wondered if the others were bothered by his presence. These were regular listeners, after all, and Enrmo was a stranger. However, he sat to the side, and no one looked at him or paid him mind. That is… no one besides Aed himself.

Aed was telling a humorous story about the Clockwork City, and meeting Sotha Sil himself when he was still alive and apparently mostly flesh and bone, claiming he was handsome and very tall. Unexpectedly, he met Enrmo's eyes. It was a quick moment, where Enrmo was watching Aed's face, and suddenly the man turned his head, and smiled, meeting Enrmo's eyes briefly before turning his attention back to the whole crowd.

Enrmo didn't understand how it made him feel, when their eyes met and Aed flashed him that little smile, Enrmo immediately felt warmer, and like he was sitting too close, despite being at least four feet away. He sat back a bit. It was the silliest thing, but he felt noticed, in a way. Seen. Like he had just caught the attention of a minor celebrity for a moment. He hid his face with the hood of his robes a bit, and didn't look up at Aed for the rest of the story, focusing on scribbling notes into the pages hidden below the table.

It had been too long, Enrmo worried. He hadn't seen Aed in a month. He started coming to the inn almost every night, asking the innkeeper about him, hoping he didn't miss him. But the innkeeper confirmed his concern, Aed hadn't been inside of the inn for over a month, now. He thought it was ridiculous how desperate to see the Dunmer he was becoming.

Enrmo started bringing books into the inn, doing research there while he kept an eye out for the subject of his interest. Now that he knew who to look for, he had begun searching every record of historical events and figures he could find that seemed likely, searching for mentions of Aed. Surprisingly, he actually found quite a few results, which he took notes on.

He was rarely mentioned by name, but it became easier and easier to tell when Aed was being talked about. He shoved one the Emperors and went to jail for a very long time, he was a frequent visitor of a place called "Sanguine's Demesne" until it was retired, he helped eradicate the Cliff racers from Morrowind. That wasn't even scraping the surface.

He had found some records that amused him, like a small footnote in a much larger piece about the strategy of the original Aldmeri Dominion. The author exasperatedly complained about a "double crossing Dunmer scoundrel" that the author's superiors kept employing, who apparently was serving and fighting against all three sides in "the war" for reasons unknown. Since the author had no actual proof, his claims went ignored, much to his ire. Of course, this dark elf scoundrel could've been anyone, but Enrmo recalled Aed boasting of doing this very same thing, fighting on all sides of the Three Banners War, aka the Alliance War, in his youth. Which of course occurred nearly 950 years ago.

However, the most interesting literature he found was a book written by someone who claimed to have survived Coldharbour, the realm of Molag Bal. He picked it up from a small Daedric ruin in a cave, battered and worn but thankfully protected by the chest it was inside of. It was an extremely lucky find, and Enrmo almost felt like it was meant to be. It was too good to be true.

The author detailed their life, saying they were a Dunmer man, the great grandson of a Worm Cultist in service of Mannimarco and Molag Bal during the Planemeld in 2E 583. His ancestor was brought to live in Coldharbour against their will. He said he was born in Coldharbour but knew of Tamriel and how kind and safe of a place it was, but he thought he'd never live to see it, trapped in Coldharbour to survive and die like his family had.

He spoke of hardships he faced, the tribes of Dunmer he was a part of that were hunted, tortured, and raped for sport across the realm. The inn of Nord prisoners, trapped drinking drugged ale and mead in the building until they die. A village of Argonians tricked into giving Molag Bal control over their Hist and ownership of their village. The massive, powerful Xivkyn Daedra that sounded unlike anything Enrmo had ever seen, who kidnapped, sold, raped, and brutalized any mortals that found themselves trapped in this nightmare realm.

Mortals were forced to fight to the death in pits, do whatever terrible, unspeakable things that would please the Daedra of Molag Bal, made into slaves and miners, worked to death. It was gruesome. Enrmo skipped over the description of whatever a "blood orgy" was that the Xivkyn seemed to love quite a bit.

However, he detailed his escape, and his unlikely savior. A Daedra, shorter than the Xivkyn but taller than the Dremora, unique in appearance and dressed in the armor of Molag Bal's elite. The Dunmer was sure he was going to die, but instead, the Daedra spoke to him, asked him his name, how he got here. The Daedra took him by the hand and took him to Tamriel. He recalled how beautiful and warm Tamriel looked, how emotional he was. He asked the Daedra what his name was, and why he saved him. The Daedra said that his name was Aed, and that he saved him because they were the same. The Daedra didn't elaborate, and simply left.

It had been some time of constant research, late nights, frequenting the inn, and watching this man from afar. Pieces were starting to come together. Now finally,  _ finally,  _ he felt like he had an answer. Was Aed a Daedra?

Enrmo finally found Aed again. He walked into the inn to watch for him, and saw the man sitting alone, nursing a drink without his usual crowd. Before he could convince himself otherwise, Enrmo quickly came over and sat at the table, feeling frozen in place when Aed looked up at him and smiled.

"Hey there handsome, it's been awhile. Never thought I'd see the day where you'd finally come up to me."

His voice was sweet, flirtatious, even. Enrmo didn't react for a little too long, not sure what to say. Fortunately, Aed didn't seem to mind at all, chuckling good naturedly and waving the innkeeper over.

"Would you like a drink? My treat, of course."

Enrmo managed to nod, studying Aed's face. Perhaps he was hoping that if he stared long enough, he'd figure out for sure if he was staring into the face of a Daedra without having to ask. Sitting in front of Aed now, having his attention, it was easy to see why Aed had such luck with getting people into bed and why everyone seemed to like him so much. He had an energy to him- relaxed, comfortable, confident. A drink was placed in front of Enrmo.

"There we go, lad."

"I- My name is Enrmo."

Enrmo had to force his words out, holding out his hand to Aed. Aed grinned a little and took it. Enrmo noticed that his nails were black, and came to a sharp point like claws, but his grip was gentle, and warm. The contact made Enrmo's cheeks warm.

"It's wonderful to meet you at last, Enrmo. My name is Aed. Though, I'm sure you knew that."

The Altmer nodded, taking his hand back and taking an awkward sip of his drink. He let the silence go on, expecting Aed to get annoyed with him or say something, but the man didn't. He relaxed into the silence, sipping ale, watching Enrmo with a patient smile. Damn him.

"You tell quite a lot of stories, I've noticed."

"Mm, that I do. Can't help it, I talk a lot when I'm drunk. You're not the first to ask, I know they sound ridiculous-"

"I've been a scholar my whole life. A bit of a hermit, too. I studied magic and history for a long time."

Enrmo took a swig of his drink for confidence.

"You know most of what you talk about happened almost a thousand years ago, right?"

Aed watched Enrmo for a moment and chuckled, shaking his head.

"I know, I know, they're all fake-"

"The thing is, I've looked into a couple of them. You're… a popular and frequently documented mer, Aed. You've been recorded in the books of most of the events you spoke of, things you say end up being true. Why is that?"

"I read a lot. I see things that seem interesting, and I-"

"You're an alcoholic, no you don't."

Aed blinked a couple of times, looking away and swirling his ale in his bottle for a moment.

"Well, alright." He took a drink. "So, what do you want to hear?"

"How… how did you witness those things? How old are you? ...What are you?"

Enrmo leaned close, letting himself be uncomfortably forward and excited with his questions. He watched Aed's face, and Aed looked uncomfortable, apprehensive even, for the first time since Enrmo met him. It took too long for Aed to respond, gulping down his ale and setting the empty bottle down on the table. He stood up, making Enrmo panic a little.

"Look, I'm sorry, it's just-"

"Hey, listen. I'm just an old mer who tells stories when he's drunk. People like it, it's good fun. Surely you have more important stuff to do, yeah? Find something better to do with that curious mind of yours." 

He was brisk, and to the point. Aed started walking away, patting Enrmo's shoulder as he did. Enrmo quickly got up out of his seat, stumbling over his words.

"No, no- Aed, wait- I'm sorry just- Hang on a second- Please-"

His pleading went ignored, and Aed walked out of the front door of the inn. It swung closed behind him and Enrmo quickly pushed it open, but Aed was gone. There weren't even any footsteps in the fresh snow. The Altmer stood and looked around, upset and bewildered. 

The mer was gone, and Enrmo was left with no answers, and a creeping sense of dread at the idea that he may not be coming back.


End file.
